


In The Captain's Chair (formerly known as Their Little Secret)

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Chair Sex, Comment Fic, Community: jim_and_bones, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-15
Updated: 2011-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-24 15:39:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blatant PWP, whereupon Jim and Leonard get a tad frisky upon the captain’s chair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Captain's Chair (formerly known as Their Little Secret)

**Author's Note:**

> written for today’s [lovely Daily Captain/Daily Doctor pictures](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/499506.html) on the jim_and_bones community. Comm is f-locked - must be 18 or over to join and view the pretty!  
> This fic is also known as the “fic to get metallikirk out of her bad mood via some porn” =D
> 
> Also I adjusted the ending, (really only a deletion of a few words) because I wasn't happy with said ending.So the fic is renamed to reflect this.

Jim had always loved his captain’s chair, finding it roomy and spacious around his slim body. He found it the perfect size and shape for lounging in, leaning against one arm rest languidly, with his long legs splayed out comfortably before him. It seemed to lend him a greater sense of power, as though that lowly chair imbued him with mystical qualities only a captain should have. He wasn’t slow in noticing that that chair didn’t suit everyone, however, with, perhaps, the exception of Leonard McCoy, that was.

Jim loved to watch when Leonard sat in that chair, long body moulding into the comfortable confines with ease. Leonard, a little bigger through the body than Jim himself, seemed to fill up the chair more than the captain did, one leg automatically bending upwards so that the doctor could place one booted foot upon the seat. Jim was always reminded of a contented cat, curling up upon the best chair in the place as cats were wont to do. He wouldn’t have been surprised if the doctor would start to purr; after all, Leonard always looked so damn good and comfortable curled upon the dark cushions.

Leonard would always catch Jim staring at those times, a slight smile tugging at Leonard’s eyes. One hand was always raised to curl into a loose fist against the doctor’s mouth as he stared back at the captain, large eyes attentive as always.

Leonard’s eyes were always arresting to the captain and the promises held within them at certain times, even more so. It always seemed to Jim, at odd times, as though Leonard was inviting him in, purposefully giving him lingering looks to heat Jim’s senses. At those times, he wanted Leonard, wanted to take him, whole bridge crew in attendance be damned. Instead, he always gave the doctor a soft smile, also filled with promises, hands lingering upon the doctor’s shoulders as Jim leant in for a kiss.

Leonard’s back arched every time, butt lifting up from the seat as he angled in for the kiss, hand cupping Jim’s chin to prolong it still further. Catcalls from Scotty and Chekov always prevailed, accompanied by approving claps from Uhura and a disapproving glare from Spock.

That evening was no different. Leonard was back in Jim’s chair again, booted foot firmly in place upon the seat. Unlike most other times, the bridge was mostly empty, shifts in the process of changing over for the night. Jim walked onto the bridge, gaze immediately finding the doctor, who seemed almost to be dozing, he was so relaxed.

“Chekov, Sulu, out, now,” Jim said, immediately, tone brooking no arguments. “Get off my bridge.”

One look at the captain’s determined face ensured that the ensign and the helmsman ran from the bridge pretty quickly, leaving non-existent dust in their collective wake. Leonard looked up, hazel eyes hooded with repressed tiredness at the captain’s sharp tones.

“Hey, darlin’,” the doctor said, one fist rising to cup his explosive yawn suddenly. “The next shift’ll be on soon.”

“No, they won’t,” Jim said, in determination. “Computer, secure the bridge. I have something important to discuss with the doctor.”

The computer replied in the affirmative and Jim waited until he was sure that the bridge was, indeed, secured. Leonard was watching Jim with amused curiosity as the other man strode purposefully across the bridge, stopping just between Leonard’s parted legs. Leonard felt strangely exposed beneath Jim’s heated scrutiny, yet he didn’t mind. If it had been anyone else, he would have objected to the lack of personal space, however.

“I always wanted to know what it was like to have sex on this damn thing,” Jim suddenly announced, with an impish grin, that transformed his expression into something devilish for an instant.

“Really?” Leonard asked, without much surprise. “And there was me thinking it was only me who wanted to test out that theory.”

“Oh yeah? Anyone special you had in mind?” Jim asked, grin still widening.

“Not really. You’ll do, though, seeing as you‘re here,” Leonard replied, in the tone of voice that indicated that he knew that Jim was merely teasing him.

Jim, at least, laughed at that, watching as Leonard slowly dropped his raised leg to the floor, boot hitting the ground with a soft “thud.” Leonard was watching him expectantly, that same age-old promise held within his eyes that usually preceded sex. He didn’t speak, merely stared at Jim expectantly, mouth parted just slightly as the captain began to undress before him.

“C’mon, Bones,” Jim chided, when Leonard made no move to get up from the chair and undress himself. “It won’t be any fun if only I’m naked.”

“Oh, it’s all fun for me, m’dear. You should see the view from where I‘m sittin‘,” Leonard disagreed, immediately, quite enjoying the sight of a naked captain standing in front of him.

“Bones,” Jim said, in disgust. “Come on, now. I’ll leave and you won’t get any action at all, tonight.”

“Oh, the horror,” Leonard said, with an amused lift of his eyebrows.

He did, however stand just enough to push his trousers down, material pooling about his boots. He sat again, and Jim tried not to think too much about the mind-boggling discovery that Leonard had, in fact, been going commando all day.

“What? Got something to say, kid?” Leonard teased, when Jim didn’t immediately move.

“Nah,” Jim said, with a diffident shrug, naked shoulders rising and falling easily. “I’m just wondering at the logistics of this, now.”

“Drape your legs over the armrests. I’ll do the rest,” Leonard assured him, grin starting to curl at the corners of his mouth now.

Jim made a little harrumphing note of approval, before he crawled up into Leonard’s lap awkwardly. The doctor’s sure hands held him steady as Jim angled his body around the other man’s, soft breaths huffing against Jim’s cheek slowly. Leonard was watching Jim’s face, and the arousal that had long since settled behind his lover’s eyes.

“You okay?” Leonard asked, gently, when Jim had settled against him.

“Will be in a minute,” Jim assured him, with a lascivious grin. “Now, what was this about you taking care of the rest of it?”

“Yeah. Hadn’t forgotten,” Leonard assured him. “We don’t have any lube or anything, might I remind you.”

“Oh yes, we do,” and Jim presented him with a bottle from where he’d carefully stashed it earlier in the day amongst the heavily padded cushions.

“You sneaky bastard,” Leonard laughed. “You had this planned all along, didn’t you?”

“I had it planned months ago,” Jim admitted, with a smirk.

Leonard harrumphed but otherwise said nothing, unsurprised by Jim’s admission. Trust Jim to plan ahead for sexual encounters between them, Leonard thought. He squirted some of the lube onto his own outstretched palm, shuddering at the cool slickness of it against his skin. His eyes drifted closed momentarily, lips parting slightly before he stared up at the waiting Jim, heated gazes locking together and holding.

Jim waited until he felt the cool, slick touch of Leonard against him, before he leant in and captured Leonard’s mouth in a heated kiss. Leonard's mouth was a constant pressure against his own, tongues probing against one another as the doctor eased Jim slowly open, cool slick fingers probing against Jim‘s ass.

Finally, finally, as Jim slid down upon Leonard’s hard length, the captain found that he hadn‘t needed to worry about the logistics after all. Sex on that chair was not so far removed from sex upon any other, more mundane chair, although Jim found that their love-making was still somehow even more pleasurable, more thrilling, all the same. After all, come the morning, no one but Jim and Leonard would know just what had transpired upon those inconsequential black cushions. He knew that he, for one, would never view that chair in quite the same way again.


End file.
